A variety of sizes and styles of eyeglass frames are available to the consumer. Accordingly, it has been necessary for opticians and technicians to be able to shape and finish eyeglass lenses to fit in a plurality of different sizes and style of eyeglass frames. A number of devices have been previously made available to opticians and technicians to shape and finish lenses to conform to a predetermined style and size frame. It is customary for frame makers to supply opticians and technicians with a pattern or patterns which are used in conventional shaping and finishing devices to cut lens blanks to fit in a predetermined style and size frame. The lens blanks are commonly formed from CR39, acrylic and polycarbonate compositions. Recently, the size of lens blanks has increased to approximately 82 to 84 millimeters to accommodate large and stylish frames. Some conventional lens shapers and finishers have encountered difficulties in processing lens blanks of this size. Specifically, the rate at which some conventional lens shapers and finishers feed blanks to the cutting tool is likely to cause blanks exceeding approximately 82 millimeters in size to shatter. This problem is further heightened by decentering of the lens blanks, which create an effective diameter of approximately 100 millimeters.